Minor imitation websites
See main article of all imitation websites at: List of websites#Imitation websites Many websites exist that claim they are companies from Lost, or that they are part of the Lost Experience. While some have fake clues and other media, some are very simple and have very few easter eggs/"clues", and therefore do not need an article dedicated to them. These websites are below. Alliedcopenhagenmarinemerchants.com Link There is a place to login, as well as the text below. Welcome to ALLIED COPENHAGEN MARINE MERCHANTS WARNING: Access to this site is restricted to authorized users ONLY. Registered users can access this site to display the location of their vessels equipped with a GlobeGPS system. If you are a registered user, please login above. For assistance with this site, please contact Allied Copenhagen Marine Merchants Customer Service. To find out how to become registered please contact your Allied Copenhagen Marine Merchants sales representative. :No matter what you enter into the login, another page comes up with the follow text: WARNING: Access to this site is RESTRICTED to registered users ONLY. You have attempted to access a secure area. Your IP address has been recorded, along with a photo of you taken with our patented reverse digital image scanning technology. This technology uses the scanning technology of your monitor to generate a high quality digital image of you, and transmits the image via our GlobeGPS system to our central office in Copenhagen. If your picture looks really good, you may end up seeing it posted for everyone to see, like this person who attempted access 3 times with the wrong password recently: If you think we are being unfair, you should see what we do with people who steal or call in sick to work. Have a nice day. Now get back to work. The image shown is a bus with an edited on image of Thomas Mittelwerk on the back. Find 815 * This site became active again during the Find 815 ARG Blockhanso.blogspot.com Link This blog is a very accurate copy of Rachel Blake's blog, using images and backgrounds all hosted on Rachelblake.com (the official website). The latest blog post claims that the Hanso Foundation has stolen her laptop and hacked her website, and there is an image of a glyph, however it is false and does not work in Hansoexposed.com. Dharmainitiative.com Link The title of this website is "23", and at the top of the page there is the word "diapause". Below that, an image of what seems to be a father and his daughter (the image is entited: diapause.jpg). Below that is a place to email "david@dharmainitiative.com". Dharmatel.org This is a fan-created scam site which falsely claims to have access to spoilers. It consists of a DHARMA logo, clicking each section of the hexagon leads to a page of information about Lost. Theories expressed on this site include ones about Walt, the smoke and "Zeke". The site also hosts several additional fake orientation films. Dickcheever.blogspot.com Link This blog is by someone claiming to be Dick Cheever. In his posts there are "clues" in the form of bolded letters spelling out the words: africa, spiderprotocol, ggirlisaplant, usernameisthecheever, sanremoitaly, rbmustbesilenced and hanso. The blog image is the picture from Dick Cheevers profile on Thehansofoundation.org (before the website went offline) cut out, and pasted on an image of a lake or dock. Hansoadoptions.org Link Website claiming to be an adoption organization run by Hanso. HansoAir Link Website claiming to be a Hanso airline. Trivia Searching Google for "Oceanic Airlines" brings up an advertisement reading "We are HansoAir: We are no longer Oceanic Airlines. Meet HansoAir and fly the tropics." WHOIS Information WHOIS info: Domain ID:D126300358-LROR Domain Name:HANSOAIR.ORG Created On:24-Jul-2006 16:38:17 UTC Last Updated On:23-Sep-2006 03:47:51 UTC Expiration Date:24-Jul-2007 16:38:17 UTC Sponsoring Registrar:Tucows Inc. (R11-LROR) Status:CLIENT TRANSFER PROHIBITED Status:CLIENT UPDATE PROHIBITED Registrant ID:tub4pXoRaub2KhVB Registrant Name:Loren Verville Registrant Organization:-- Registrant Street1:P.O. Box 273452 Registrant City:Fort collins Registrant State/Province:CO Registrant Postal Code:80527 Registrant Country:US Registrant Phone:+1.9702313835 Registrant FAX:+1.0000000000 Registrant Email:barnbuilder2000@yahoo.com Admin ID:tub4pXoRaub2KhVB Admin Name:Loren Verville Admin Street1:P.O. Box 273452 Admin City:Fort collins Admin State/Province:CO Admin Postal Code:80527 Admin Country:US Admin Phone:+1.9702313835 Admin Email:barnbuilder2000@yahoo.com Tech ID:tugzzowsn3KZ0xXK Tech Name:Domain Manager Tech Organization:iPowerWeb Tech Street1:919 East Jefferson Tech City:Phoenix Tech State/Province:AZ Tech Postal Code:85034 Tech Country:US Tech Phone:+1.8885114678 Tech Phone Ext.: Tech FAX:+1.3103141610 Tech FAX Ext.: Tech Email:hostmaster@ipowerweb.com Hansogroup.com This website is programmed to show whatever is at persephone.thehansofoundation.org. The title of the page is "GWC" a reference to the Global Welfare Consortium. Mack Thompson Law Link This website is for a fake lawyer character who claims to be involved with lawsuits against Hanso. Minnesotametallurgy.com Link There is a hidden link on the Homepage that links to the admin login for 1and1.com, a hosting service. This is the same service which provides DNS for the domain. Because of this, It seems that it's a fan site. The registrant claims to be Cameron Widmore, however this is probably false. The website has only a few lines of text; Due to technical difficulties, www.minnesotametallurgy.com has been offline for the past few days.' ''We are investigating the situation and hope to be back online as soon as possible. Please accept our apologies and check back soon. Thank you. Oceanic-airlines Link On this site there is information about Oceanic shutting down due to the crash of Flight 815,its history, as well as a fake image of an Oceanic Airlines plane. Many of the other pages in this website are temporarily unavailable but if you go into the "Flight 815" page and click on the link at the bottom of the page it will take you to an (imitation of coarse) video of flight 815 crashing. Oceanicworldairlines.com Link The whole website is just one image, the Hanso Foundation advertisement discussing Bad Twin. Don't believe "Bad Twin" For over thirty years, the Hanso Foundation has stood for compassion and innovation, but today out reputation has been attacked in the novel "Bad Twin," written by Gary Troup and published by Hyperion Books. Throughout the pages of "Bad Twin," readers have found numerous passages featuring misinformation about the Hanso Foundation and its partners. The Hanso Foundation srongly objects to the book "Bad Twin," and encourages readers to make up their own minds. The truth about the Hanso Foundation is available at www.TheHansoFoundation.org and not on the pages of Gary Troup's "Bad Twin." Experience it for yourself, Thank you and namaste. Paikindustries.com According to http://www.thelostexperience.com/, this is a fan site and not a part of the Lost Experience. The website seems blank, but there's hidden text only visible when selected, seen below. PHI OP: hold SLP: continue ZP: continue 최후 Retrieveroftruth.com A misspelling of a real Lost Experience website, (Retrieversoftruth.com) Retrieveroftruth.com has a poorly created Swan logo, as well as text on cloning obviously copied from wikipedia. According to the whois information , the registrant is a Michael Switzer, proving that this is a fansite. Stophanso.com Link This website was is probably named as it is because Rachel Blake's secret blog was at stophanso.rachelblake.com. This is an entirely flash website. The first page is three blue lines, with the phrase "Do you want the truth?" in between them. When this is clicked, it shows various images, one of them Alvar Hanso, and then text appears; "Stop Alvar Hanso", and below that are some clickable words, "Why the Hanso Foundation is evil". This leads to an error page that reads "This page has been removed. Please visit www.TheHansoFoundation.org for accurate information on the Hanso Foundation." TheDharmaInitiative.org This website displays a large Swan station logo and a "login" link. Determined to be a fansite, based on: * Confirmation from Speakerhttp://www.insidetheexperience.com/2006/05/valenzetti.html#comments * Use of a fan-created logo. * Absence of any evidence demonstrating authenticity. Clicking on the "Swan station" logo launches the Swan's orientation film in ".mov" format. Clicking on the "login" link launches a separate window, requesting login and password. The page source reveals that this site performs an MD5 checksum function, suggesting that a login is actually possible. The URL http://thedharmainitiative.org/4-8-15-16-23-42/ directs to a blank page, the source of which includes the comment "Nothing to see here ...yet." *The LOGIN Frame: This frame has two text fields, a user field that already has "lmpereir" as default, and the password field that is blank. *Note that if one googles "lmpereir" one finds only one link; American Samoa (well they're actually 7 of them, however all belong to the same main page) leading you to a website that seems to be like a "touristic guide/blog" or something similar about American Samoa, in the Pala Ferry's article there is a "Conection" that says "Pala Lagoon is next to the airport on Tutuila Island, American Samoa, a few miles by water and road from the town of Pago Pago". Steelsphere.com blog posting about cracking thedharmainitiative.org. Criticalsecurity.net forum posting about cracking thedharmainitiative.org. *"lmpereir" is a spanish acronim for "el primer" which means "the first". Thehansofoundation2.blogspot.com Link This a website on blogspot.com, but is not a blog. It says: Welcome to the Hanso Foundaition. Also see our Other Website. Our Website here will be updated frequently. Almost every day. For more information call: UK: 0800-66-66-40 US/Canada: Unavalable Australia: 1800-22-77-17 /.-/.---/.--.//.-.-- Username:_____________ Password:_____________ Submit (Don't view the source of this blog) By entering anything and hitting submit, it brings you to letyourcompassguideyou.com /.-/.---/.--.//.-.-- links to mittlework.blogspot.com *If you scroll all the way down you can see "Find out want's going on" on it liks to Rachelblake.com. (This was originally a link to Hanso Careers, and Binary.) *If you view the source it says: http://stophanso.rachelblake.com (First it said http://piphon.blogspot.com, and then bradthething.blogspot.com) Thewidmoreinstitute.com Link The homepage reads: "The Widmore Institute is a think-tank retreat located near Kamloops, British Columbia. The Institute is designed to provide an atmosphere where the leading scientific, spiritual and mathematical minds can gather for meditation, research and information sharing. The Widmore Institute is a non-profit foundation fully funded by the Widmore Group of Companies. The brainchild of Arthur Widmore, the institute was created in 1984 and construction of the retreat was started in 1987 after extensive planning and acquisition of the appropriate land and permits. The retreat was officially opened in July 1992." There is also a FAQ section, and you can send emails to info@thewidmoreinstitute.com. ValenzettiFoundation.org According to the hoax site Valenzettifoundation.org, S.K. Nave is the favorite author of both Enrico, and his father, Enzo Valenzetti. This website falsely purports to be part of The Lost Experience. Widmore.com This is a website that poses as the Widmore Corporation and the registrant claims to be ABC, (according to http://whois.com) however a comparison of the "ABC.com" Whois information and this website's whois shows that this is not official. Widmore.com displayed a login screen, requesting 'Control No.', 'Access EP', and a 'CV station ID'. However, a look at the page source revealed that it's technically impossible to do a login. No matter what was entered, the error returned is 'Access Verification Unexpectedly Offline. #CERB815'. Widmoregroup.com Under the "Corporate" section, it claims that one "Donald E. Filmon" is Director of Sales & Marketing, however the image above it is clearly Lost producer, Damon Lindelof. It claims that Dr. Thomas Mittelwerk is one of the Board of Directors, as well as Anthony Cooper. Under the links section, it links to Battersea Power Station, Project Sparta, The Widmore Institute, and Valley Energy Initiative and Zambian Community Health Centers, both of which do not link anywhere. The Project Sparta links to a subsection of the website, which plays a small flash video. If clicked, it links to OWA / LOST TV Weekly Podcasts. The Widmore Institute link goes to Thewidmoreinstitute.com. "The Widmore Institute is a think-tank retreat located near Kamloops, British Columbia". At the bottom of the pages, it links to Oceanicworldairlines.com, another imitation website. *Minor imitation *Minor imitation *Minor